New girl
by IloveRaphael
Summary: The turtles meet a girl who moves to New York after a hard life
1. Chapter 1

"Hey cutie" the boy on my left leaned on the locker next to me. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore Him.

But someone grab my shoulder and turn me around, slamming me against my locker. "Hey! You better not ignore Nick!"

I was quiet. I have my knife in my boot, I could use it. Nah... I rather not... But there's one other option I could do.

The blonde girl was about to punch me, but I blocked it and grab her fist. "Maybe Blondie, you should leave me alone before someone gets hurt."

I let go of her fist and walked go the doors. They better not bring anyone as back up. I would beat them all.

I'm a girl that's a black belt in karate, and a black belt in ti won doe, also with a knife in my boot, that's how dangerous I am. But I'm also a mutant fox. I am the only mutant tho.

As I was close to my house, I saw something that was going to be fun to fight, stupid drunk thugs.

"hey look boys a hot babe!" One whistled. I tried to walk away. but one grab me and threw me at the wall. "Great... This is going to be fun" I mumbled.

They got closer. So, I put my back pack down against the wall and took out my knife and held it in a fighting stance. Along with my body. "Ooh girly is going to cut me" he mocked me!

I punch him and his mouth was bleeding "taste good?" I asked. He growled "you are going to get it" he said and motion to his group to get me.

One grabs my hood and puts it down. "hey it's an other Freak!"

I smirked "come and get it" I said and fought them. For 3 minutes they were on the ground.

I smiled and grab my back pack putting it on my right shoulder. Then put my hood back up hiding my ears.

"Shouldn't have messed with me punks" I finally made it home. I open the door and looked around. I heard my mom talking on the phone.

"Yes, she will" there was a pause.

"yes sir, I'll make sure she packs her stuff right away." she hung up and opened the door. I stomped to my room and slammed the door.

I ever tell you my mom hates me? She never wanted me. She would do anything to get rid of me! I'm the only child and my own mom hates me!

My mom open and door and stared at me. "where were you!" I crossed my arms. "Walking home, where else? My own mom is lazy to come and pick me up!"

My mom slap me Making my cheek red. "Dont talk to me like that! Now pack your stuff your moving to New York, where other freaks like you are!" she walked to the door and slammed it. I held my hand on my cheek.

I started to pack all my stuff. My laptop, ipod, clothes ect. When I was done I put my pajamas on and went to bed.

"I hope I have a better life in New York then here, and so I can make friends " I fell asleep after that.

* * *

What you think? If you Wanna join, you can make up your character! Heres an example

name: Emily

age: 16

Kind of mutant: half fox half human

Personality:nice, sometimes mean, sticks up for people, temper, anger

what you look like: Red hair, fox ears, green eyes, tail, and black fur

school crush: Raph or Leo

your turn! Go ahead and make your character up!

name:

Age:

Kind of mutant:

personality:

what you look like:

school crush:


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the alarm so I got up, walked to the bathroom, took a shower and got dressed. "Well today I'm going to be living in New York." I sighed.

I grabbed my bag, and walked out of my room. My mom was making breakfast and glared at me. "I hope you have a nice home there them here."

I growled and ignored her. I grab some cereal and ate. When I was down I grab my stuff again and walked out the door.

My mom drove me to the airport. I got out the car and she threw my stuff at me. Then drove away. I sighed and got inside, paid my ticket and got on the plane.

I kept my hood up hiding my ears and my tail is hidden also. I didn't want to get kicked out so I rather hide my ears and tail.

After 4 hours of being on the plane. I Finally made it at night. It was so beautiful! All the lights from the buildings. I got off the plane and out the air port walking around New York streets.

I noticed that no one was on the streets. So I was ok to let my hood down. I put it down and my tail was out.

It was wonderful out. Until I saw some thugs. "Hey look boys a other freak!" I glared at them and back up until I hit the wall. Another thug spoke. "How much do you think they will pay us to buy a beautiful fox girl."

I gasped. "Leave me alone!" They smirked and grab me. "Let me... go!" I filled over and kicked them down. Then I grab my knife on my boot and start to cut them.

One yelled. The others continue to attack me. I put my knife back in my boot and and went in a fighting stance. "Alright bring it!" I flipped one in the garbage. Then one against the wall. "You should have left me alone!"

They were on the ground groaning in pain. I grab my stuff and continue to walk along the side walk. That's when I bumped in a girl with orange hair. I gasp and put my hood back up. Looking down. "Sorry about that ma'am.

"No, no that was my fault I'm sorry. Wait are you new here?" I nodded. "Yes ma'am I thinking of going to mutant high" she smiled. "I got a friend going to mutant high, her name is Alex she's a wolf."

I looked at her. "Wow, mutants like me?" She nodded and helped me up. "What's your name?" I took off my hood and she smiled. I put my hand out. "Emily, and you are?"

She took my hand and shook it. *April, do you got a place to stay?" I shook my head. She grab my hand and dragged me to a house. "You can stay with me" I didn't want to bother her but she grab my hand and made me follow"

Once we got to the big house. She open the door and I entered. That's when I saw four mutant turtles with weapons! And they are wearing different color mask. Blue, red, purple and orange plus a guy in a hockey mask.

The orange mask turtles ran up to me and smile. "Hey your a mutant like us!" He started to touch my tail and I didn't like it. I grabbed my tail and fluffed down the hair on it.

"Sorry." The red mask turtle glared at me. "Who's she April?" April smiled and ran to me. "Her name is Emily and she's a mutant fox!" I waved. My phone rang.

"Yes Mom?" I scoffed as she started yelling at me.

"Excuse me? Mom I'm out of your hair and your still yelling at me?!" She started scream louder. My new friend, the turtles and the hockey mask guy looked at me. I sighed.

"Listen here, I'm done listen to you! I'm in New York now and your far away and you won't be able to boss me around!"

She growled. Then she cussed me out then hug up. I growled and hung up. "Emily are you ok?" I dropped my phone and fell to my knees. I started crying. "No, my mom been abusing me, right now she cussed me out and told me she doesn't want me any more."

April put her arms around me and hugged me. "Poor girl, you can live with us if you want." I smiled and wiped my tears. "Sure April" she smiled back and looked at the hockey mask guy. "Casey can you please show our guest her room."

The guy 'Casey' nodded and walked upstairs. I grab my bag and followed. "By the way I'm Casey, Casey Jones." I gasp. "Wait the hockey player Casey Jones?" He nodded. "You've heard of me?"

I nodded. "Yup your awesome!" He blushed a little then opened a door. "Uh well here's your room. I hope you feel welcomed." I smiled and nodded. "Thank you"

He nodded and closed the door. I open my bag and put everything up. When I was done I slide down on the railing and landed on my feet. I heard Casey talking. "Dude she heard of me! At least some one watches the hockey game.

I smiled and walked in. "Hey" Casey stared at me. "Wait, did you hear what I said?" I chuckled then nodded. "Yup but be embarrassed. I actually like hockey, that's why I watch it." I shrugged and walked over to the window. "Um April do you mind if I explore?"

She nodded. "Go ahead enjoy." I ran outside to the roofs and smiled. "Sweet!" I ran roof to roof and smiled. But that's when i saw Five figures following me. I gasp and thew my knife at one.

Then another grab my arm. But I grab his wrist and twisted it then threw them over me on it's back. I pinned the figure to the ground and growled. "What do you want? Why are you following me stocker!? Another figure grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"Let me go before you see angry" The figure chuckled. "I would like to see you mad and Emily." I growled and twisted his arm to his hard back. Wait hard? "Who the heck are you?"

I noticed Casey came out of the shadows and flashed a light to the guy holding. I gasp. I let go and growled. "Why the heck are you following me?" The turtles came out and looked at me.

"We followed you to make sure your okay" I sighed. "I'm fine as you saw, I took red here down in a heartbeat." Blue nodded. "Yes we saw, now I see we haven't told you our names." I nodded.

"I'm Leonardo but please call me Leo." I smiled. I then looked at red.

"Raphael, but calm me Raph." I nodded and looked at the purple masked turtle.

"I'm Donatello, but Donnie or Don if you like" I nodded. The orange mask turtle looked hyper.

"I'm Michelangelo! Or Mikey for short!" I smiled at all of them.

"Nice to meet you boys, would you like to join me in a midnight run?" Leo looked at his brothers and they nodded. "Sure." I smirked and grab ed my knife from the wall. I put it back in my boot and started running with them following me along with Casey.

I think I'll have fun living in New York. I got six friends so far I can't wait for mutant school tomorrow tho. I get to meet Alex. I can't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my room, In my bed. I yawned and did my morning routine,Then I went to my closet and took out red tight shoes, a blue short sleeve top with a hood jacket and some skinny jeans.

I then walked down stairs and saw April, Casey and the turtles. "Morning everyone" They looked at my and smiled. "Hey Emily ready for your day of mutant high?" Mikey asked.

I nodded. "Totally! Finally some mutants like me! People at my old school call me a freak." April gave a small smile. "Your going to enjoy this school. Oh! You guys better get going!" I smiled huge and ran out the door.

The turtles were behind me. "I can't wait, finally mutants like me!" When I got in school I went to the office. There was a lady who looked at me with a smile. "How may I help you?" I smiled.

"My name is Emily and I'm a new student" the lady nodded. "Emily Johnson correct?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright Ms. O'Neal sign you up, here's your schedule." I nodded and walked out the office.

I looked at my schedule.

Math

Science

Social studies

Art

P.E

I smiled. "Cool." That's when I bumped into someone, a wolf. "Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded. And stood up. "I'm so sorry..." She took out her hand. "Alex, wait a minute aren't you April's friend?" I nodded.

"Yes April told me about you" the girl nods. "What's your name?" I held my my backpack on my back from keeping it from falling. "Emily." She nods again. "Can I see your schedule?"

I gave her my schedule and she took it. I noticed the turtles walked over to us. "Hey Emily. What's your first class?" Asked Leo. I sighed. "Math. It's so boring" Mikey laughs. "I know dudette I so blank out when we try to solve a problem."

I laugh along. "Hey Alex." Raph greeted Alex. She gives back my schedule and she nods. "Hey Raph" Donnie looks at my schedule and smiled. "Hey you have math with Leo, science with me, social studies with Raph, art with Mikey and P.E with all of us."

I smiled. "Sweet!, now I should put my stuff in my locker and we should go to math Leo." He nods, we say our good bye and I walk to my locker, put my stuff in there, grab my binder and closed it.

Someone taps on my shoulder, when I turned around I saw Leo. "Ready Emily?" I nodded and we both walked to class. When we did a lady with long hair with blue eyes walked up to me. "Hello you must be the new student, welcome to social studies, I'm mrs. Ellen."

I shook her hand. "Thank you" she nods and looks at the class. "Class we have a new student, Emily." I waved. The teacher smiles. "Your seat will be near mr. Hamato. Please wave." Leo waved his hand and I smiled.

"Go ahead dear" I walked to my seat near Leo and sat. "Alright class today we will learn about the civil war" everyone in the class groan. I smiled, as the teacher gave us some work and a text book. "You will work with the person next to you" I looked at Leo and smiles. He smiled back.

At the end of class I walked out and saw an other girl, she looks like medium height, black hair that ends in the middle of her back, dark brown eyes, and a few muscles not a lot but enough.

She saw me and smiled a little. I walked to her. "Hi I'm Emily" I took out my hand out to her. She took it and shook it. "Kristin" I let go and smiled. "Nice to meet you, hey do want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" She nodded shy.

"Sure" the bell rang and she looked at me. "Well don't want to be late to class bye" she waved and ran. I waved back. Donnie saw me and grab my arm. "Come on Emily, you do t want to be late for class."

I nodded and we both made it. "Hello class, today we will be doing an experiment, just mix two color potions together. Each of you will get different colors they will explain your emotion right now" I smiled. Every one began. I started to mix white and red in a another glass and got a dark red.

The teacher was walking around. He stop in front of me a d looked at the bottle. Then went back to the board. "Alright class I'll write down the colors you have and their will be different colors for different emotions" he started to write them down.

Red- in love

Green- sick

Blue- sad

Orange- hyper

Purple- shy

Black- mean

Everyone looked at their glass. I looked at my bottle and the liquid was red. I was I love?! I looked at Donnie's a d his was red. He blushed red. I giggled then the Bell rang. It was time for lunch. Me and Donnie ran to the others along with Alex and Kristin.

"Hey guys, let's go!" We got our lunch and sat at a table. I noticed Kristin and Donnie blushing. I looked at Raph and Alex and they were holding hands. I looked at Leo. He was looking at me back. I quickly turn my head and was blushing.

After lunch was the other classes. It was finally 2:30 and school was done. I went in locker and grab my back pack and closed the locker. I then walked out and saw Raph kiss Alex on the lips and she rode her motorcycle away. Donnie kissed Kristin on the cheek. Then she jumped in her car.

Mikey and Leo walked over to me along with the other two behind. "So you and Alex are together Raph?" He nodded and smirked at Donnie. I looked at Donnie as he glared at Raph some reason. I shrugged it off and began to walk.

Leo walked next to me. I blushed a bright red, but I hid it. When we got inside April smiled. "Hey guys!, Oh Emily how was your first day at mutant high?" I put my back pack down and smile.

"Pretty good, at science we did this experiment where we had to choose two colors and mix them. I choose red and white and got a dark red." April ran to me and drag me the the couch. "What does the colors mean?" I smiled. "The colors tell your emotions so I got red which means in love..."

April gasp and looked at me. "OMG your first day at school and you got a crush!" I looked at her. "April I have no idea who I like, and maybe science is wrong." Donnie looked at me. "Science is never wrong Emily, maybe you have a crush but you won't tell us"

I growled and stood up grabbing my backpack. "Donnie I don't!" I stomped upstairs and slam the door closed. I threw my backpack at the corner of the room and sat on my bed. "I don't have a crush, I know I don't"

I laid on the bed and rested. Maybe I should skip dinner. I slept peaceful and didn't hear anything. I just began to dream.

* * *

What do you think? Do you like it? Please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the late update I was busy taking care of my home work, and I was busy with other stuff. Thank you for you waiting on me to update please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The next morning I woke up and stretched, put my clothes on, grab my back pack and slide down the stair railing. I was still mad about yesterday.

"Hey sweetie you alright?" April asked. I nodded as the turtles and Casey looked at me. i ignored them and got a apple. I bite on it and put my back on.

"Bye April" I said and walked out to school. The turtles walked behind me. Mikey run up to me and tried to make me feel better "hey Emily are you still mad about yesterday?"

I sighed and stopped looking at his baby blue eyes. "yes Mikey but I'm not mad at you, you want to walk with me?" He nodded and we both walked together.

The three behind us was shocked. When we got to school I went to my locker but my back pack in there and went to my math class. The bell rang and I made in time.

I saw Leo sitting at the desk next to mine, again I felt nervous and flutters in my stomach. I sat at my desk and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class today we will be learning algebra" the teacher hand out the papers and I started to do it.

Leo i noticed began also, he smiles and I smile back then looked at my work. When I was done I put my pencil down and relaxed until the class was done.

one hour later it was and the bell rang I went to my other class... Science. I walked over to science and saw Donnie already there. I sighed and sat next to him. "Hey Emily" I smile a little"

"hey Donnie..." I put my binder on my desk and sighed. The teacher walked in and smiled at the class. "hello everyone, today we will be learning about algae"

I smiled. I knew all about algae. The teacher wrote different algae on the board and turn to the class again. "Who can name different types of algae?"

I raised my hand surprising Donnie. "Emily" the teacher called out to me. I smiled. "there Is 8 different kinds of algae" he nods and writes them down as I talk.

"The first one would be Diatoms, they are unicellular organisms of the kingdom protista, characterized by a silica shell of often intricate and beautiful sculpturing. Most diatoms exist singly, although some join to form colonies. They are usually yellowish or brownish, and are found in fresh- and saltwater, in moist soil, and on the moist surface of plants."

The teacher looked impressed, as the class continue to look at me.

"The second are Chlorophyta, they are of the kingdom of protista consisting of the photosyntetic organism commonly known as _green algae_. The various species can be unicellular, multi-cellular, coenocytic which are having more than one nucleus in a cell, or colonial."

Donnie looked amazed as I continued.

"The third one is Euglenophyta, they are small phylum of the kingdom protista, consisting of mostly unicellular aguatic algae. Some euglenoids contain chloroplasts with the photosynthetic pigments; others are heterotrophic and can ingest or absorb their food. Reproduction occurs by longitudinal cell division."

"The forth is Dinoflagellata, and they are a large group of flagellate protistis. Some species are heterotrophic, but many are photosynthetic organisms containing chlorophyll_._ Various other pigments may mask the green of these chlorophylls. Other species are endosymbionts of marine animals and protozoa, and play an important part in the biology of coral reefs."

I breathed then continue my long sentences.

"The fifth one would be Chrysophyta, which are large group of eukariotyes algae commonly called _golden algae_, found mostly in freshwater. Originally they were taken to include all such forms except the diatoms and multicellular brown algae, but since then they have been divided into several different groups based on pigmentation and cell structure."

"The sixth are Phaeophyta, which is phylum of the kingdom protista consisting of those organisms commonly called _brown algae_. Many of the world's familiar seaweeds are members of phaeophyta. Like the chrysophytes brown algae derive their color from the presence, in the cell chloroplasts, of several brownish carotenoid pigments, as fucoxathin."

Again I took huge breath and continued still.

"The seventh one Rhodophyta, they are phylum of the kingdom protista consisting of the photosynthetic organisms commonly known as _red algae_. Members of the division have a characteristic clear red or purplish color imparted by accessory pigments called phycobilins. The red algae are multicellular and are characterized by a great deal of branching, but without differentiation into complex tissues. The last one is Cyanobacteria, bad it is phylum of prokaryotic aguatic bacteria that obtain their energy through photosynthesis. They are often referred to as _blue-green algae_, even though it is now known that they are not related to any of the other algal groups, which are all eukaryotes."

I stopped and smiled as the teacher smiled huge. "Very nice miss Emily" I smiled again and the teacher continue to talk. Donnie lean to me. "Wow Emily how did you know all that?" I smiled again at him.

"Did some research and read all of it." He nodded and continued to listened to the teacher. I did the same. The Bell rang. It was time for lunch. Me and Donnie walked out of class and ran to the others along with Alex and Kristin.

"Ready for lunch?" I nodded and we walked there. I got my lunch and sat at the table. Mikey hugged me as I smiled. "Hey Emily! How You doing?" I got out of his grip and looked at everyone.

"Well in science we were learning about algae and I knew all eight" Mikey looked confused. I smirked at him. "Algae are a large group of different organisms from different phylogenetic groups, representing many taxonomic divisions."

everyone looked at me shocked. I shrugged. "What?" Everyone went back what they were doing and mumbled "nothing" I shrugged and finished my food.

I stood up threw my food away and walked out of the lunch room. That's when the Bell rang for next class.

Finally at 2:30 the bell rang and I went to my locker, open it, open my back pack, put my stuff in my back pack, then lock my locker again.

I walked outside and I saw Raph kiss Alex quickly and she rode off on her bike. Donnie did the same and Kristen jumped in the car driving away. Mikey and Leo walked over to me and greeted me. "hey Emily ready to get home?"

"yes but first can I talk you Leo?" Leo nodded and we away from the others amd we looked at each other. "Leo I have to tell you something..." Leo looked at me.

"You can tell me" I gulp and blushed. "I like you, and I am not sure if you feel the same" Leo looked like he was in a daze and I brushed some hair behind my ear nervously.

Leo smiles and looked at me again. "I like you too..." I looked at him shocked. He leans and I lean and we kiss for a few minutes then Leo broke it. "So... i guess we're together now?" I smiled huge.

"yea" we walked back to the others holding hands and they smiled at us. We walked home liked that and went inside. April Looked at Leo and I and smiled. "Your together now?" I nodded and she smiled again hugging me. "Congrats you two!" then let go.

I smiled and let go of Leo's hand. "I'm going to bed, night guys" my friends smile and I walked upstairs, change and lay on my bed dreaming about Leo.

* * *

What you Guys think? review please thank you!


End file.
